Mobile devices are ubiquitous and are used to perform many different tasks. For example, a user may use a smartphone to keep track of calendar appointments, send text messages, read and send e-mail messages, browse the Web, etc. The user may read text on the screen, select a portion of text, and want to perform an operation on the selected text. To perform an operation on the selected text, the user needs to be able to select the appropriate text displayed on the screen.
For various reasons, it may be difficult for the user to select the text that she wants. For example, the screen and/or the text displayed on the screen may be small. The user may modify the size of the text by, for example, zooming in on the text and selecting a portion of the text, but this may be inconvenient for the user.